


A dumbass story about a dumbass and his evi wife

by Albagarnie, NotVictorHugo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #Humor, (Aunque ya os avisamos aquí en las etiquetas), (But Rey is), (Pero solo en un capitulo), (Que es como el alcohol normal pero en el espacio), (Que es como la pizza normal pero en el espacio), Alcohol espacial, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo parece que va hasta las cejas de Prozac, Dark!Rey, Drunk!Ben, Drunk!Rey, Extinción Masiva, F/M, Fiesta sorpresa, Ghost!Leia, Good Ben Solo, He's not a genocidal maniac anymore, La Guerra de las Galaxias, M/M, Memory!Han, Pizza Espacial, Rey Palpatine, Soft!Ben, Vaya vaya capítulo de playa, What are we doing, and there was only one bed, angst with happy ending, ghost!luke
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albagarnie/pseuds/Albagarnie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotVictorHugo/pseuds/NotVictorHugo
Summary: El oscuro trono, envuelto en gigantescas púas, parecía más grande que nunca. Sobre él estaba sentada, silenciosa, la heredera de mil generaciones: demacrada por el poder, los ojos rodeados de negro, un aura infinita la rodeaba, haciendo temblar a quien osase acercarse.Una voz en la distancia._ ¡Rey, cariño! -dijo la voz- ¡Soy yo, Ben Solo! ¡Me he redimido por ti!*Rey ha acabado con Palpatine y ha tomado su legado como emperatriz sith. Ben Solo, recién redimido y muy enamorado, no termina de enterarse.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. El del descenso a la maldad y el ascenso a la bondad

Un rayo más cortó las nubes en cientos de trozos, como un cristal sacudido por un terremoto. Todas y cada una de las naves rebeldes fueron golpeadas por los filamentos eléctricos emergentes, como fractales, de aquel tronco principal, y comenzaron un descenso en caída libre.

— Acaba conmigo, Rey. —dijo la vibrante voz del Emperador— Deja que el odio fluya en ti, y que el espíritu de mil generaciones de Sith te posean.

Estaban cayendo. Seguían cayendo, pero volvían a ser elevados con los relámpagos del Emperador. Los rehenes muertos no le servirían de nada. Estaba jugando con ella.

_ Esta guerra está perdida, Rey — insistía esa voz, ahora también desde dentro de su cabeza— La única forma de salvar a tus amigos, a tu nueva familia, es acabar conmigo y retomar tu legítimo trono como Emperatriz Sith.

El cielo tronó sobre ella. Aquella voz sonaba cierta. Cada una de las naves oscuras podía destruir un planeta entero, y había cientos de miles de ellas. Todo estaba perdido, salvo por los rebeldes que volaban sobre ella. Su familia. Ellos todavía podían ser salvados. Encendió su espada, que ardió con un deslumbrante brillo azul.

— Así es, Rey, lo llevas en la sangre —seguía el Emperador. Su voz molesta, su incesante monólogo, no hacía más que avivar su odio. Sus ganas de matarle.

Porque iba a matarle. Ya estaba decidido. Le mataría, tomaría el trono, mantendría a las mil generaciones de Sith bajo control y acabaría con la guerra.

¿Pero podría mantenerlas bajo control? ¿Y si no? ¿Y si la absorbían a ella por completo, o si cedía bajo su poder? ¿Y si traía a los sith con fuerzas renovadas?

Un nuevo trueno. ¿Y qué si los traía? ¿Acaso no había estado destinada a ello desde el principio? Aparecía en sus sueños: ella, gobernando desde el oscuro trono. Su reacción al despertar no fue un horror inmediato, sino fascinación. ¿Y su primer día entrenando con el Skywalker? "Has ido derecha a la oscuridad", le había dicho. No fue un descuido: la oscuridad la había llamado con más fuerza que nadie antes, y se había dejado llevar.

El odio la carcomía por dentro. El odio a Palpatine, el odio a la guerra, el odio a toda su infancia. El odio a sí misma, por encima de todo. ¿Y qué si los Sith la poseían? ¿Acaso no lo merecía? ¿Que la destruyesen por completo desde dentro, que la redujesen a una carcasa?

Pero no la destruirían. Ella misma les daría la bienvenida.

Lo llevaba en la sangre. Rey Palpatine, emperatriz de los Sith. Era su destino. Con un solo tajo decapitó al decrépito anciano que tenía delante. Con una patada le apartó del trono, y escupió después sobre el cadáver.

Un nuevo trueno sobre ella.

*

Una sala silenciosa. El techo aún abierto dejaba ver unas nubes tormentosas en lo alto, pero ya no se veía ninguna nave. Todas expulsadas con el poder de manipulación de la fuerza. El poder de los Sith era realmente ilimitado.

El oscuro trono, envuelto en gigantescas púas, parecía más grande que nunca. Sobre él estaba sentada, silenciosa, la heredera de mil generaciones: demacrada por el poder, los ojos rodeados de negro, un aura infinita la rodeaba, haciendo temblar a quien osase acercarse.

Una voz en la distancia.

_ ¡Rey, cariño! -dijo la voz- ¡Soy yo, Ben Solo! ¡Me he redimido por ti!

La emperatriz Sith perdió su compostura, su cara contrayéndose en una mueca.

_ Espera, ¿Qué?  
Era Kylo Ren. ¿O no lo era?

Algo había cambiado en él. Parecía más limpio, más sonriente, menos dañado. Sus ojos irradiaban pureza, su forma de moverse, de mantenerse en pie, transmitían paz y tranquilidad.

_ Te veo un poco cambiada, cielo. Creo que son las ojeras. Debes estar agotada después de todo lo que has hecho hoy.

_ No estoy agotada, tengo un poder ilimitado como Emperatriz de los Sith

Una sonora carcajada salió del joven, tan risueña y pura como cien campanillas.

_ No sabia que eras tan chistosa, Rey. Con tanto intentar matarnos, apenas hemos tenido tiempo para conocernos


	2. El del picnic

Aquel rincón de la galaxia rezumaba oscuridad. Se sentía en el aire húmedo y selvático, en la nueva hierba que crecía sobre las trincheras, en las olas salvajes del mar.

La vida había continuado después de la victoria, y las nuevas generaciones que crecían en la luna quizá desconocían la batalla que allí se había librado, cómo sus padres y abuelos habían formado parte del punto de inflexión que había marcado en la historia de toda la galaxia.  
Había crecido con la leyenda de esa batalla repetida mil veces en su propio hogar. Pero no era un recuerdo de su familia, de antes de su nacimiento, lo que lo había llevado allí. Había sido su propia historia.  
La fuerza le permitió saltar sobre las aguas, hasta refugiarse del oleaje entre las inmensas paredes de aquel lugar olvidado, de aquella arma que la naturaleza había reclamado.  
La luna de Endor. Las ruinas de la Estrella de la Muerte.  
Allí donde Kylo Ren había muerto, y donde Rey Palpatine había renacido.  
No podría haber elegido un lugar mejor.  
Ben Solo paseó por el lugar, con su mirada dirigiéndose a todas partes. Una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, mientras los recuerdos le invadían, llenando su pecho de calidez.  
_ Aquí fue donde nos encontramos y rompí el artefacto delante de ella -dijo con alegría-. Ya ni siquiera quedan sus restos, se los han tenido que llevar las olas. ¡Ah! ¡Y por ahí…!  
Saltó de nuevo, abriendo los brazos mientras la frescura del mar le recibía. Aterrizó en una plataforma y dio una vuelta sobre ella.  
_ Aquí luchamos como enemigos por última vez. Y me apuñaló -se llevó las manos al lugar donde había estado la herida, de la que ahora no quedaba siquiera una cicatriz, y dejó escapar un suspiro enamorado-. Y después me curó. Fue todo un detalle de su parte.  
Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, contemplando todo lo que se podía ver desde aquel punto. La inmensidad del mar, los restos del arma, la hierba verde creciendo más allá de la orilla. Comprendió que había encontrado el sitio ideal. Entonces dejó la cesta que llevaba del brazo en el suelo, y extendió un mantel sobre la plataforma. Rey llegaría enseguida, tenía que prepararlo todo.  
Al final tuvo que esperarla más de lo que había querido. Aun así, sonrió: sabía que últimamente la pobre estaba muy ocupada. Tuvo que usar la fuerza varias veces para contener las olas y que no mojaran su picnic, y logró que todo siguiera perfecto cuando vislumbró su nave en el cielo.  
Se puso de pie, se sacudió las ropas blancas, se arregló el pelo, y la recibió con la espalda recta y su mejor sonrisa. La puerta de su nave se abrió, liberando un humo oscuro.  
_ ¿Por qué he sido convocada en los restos de la Estrella de la Muerte, el lugar en que mi abuelo perdió la vida y la oscuridad fue derrotada… por un tiempo, para regresar más poderosa que nunca?  
_ ¡Sorpresa! -dijo Ben, abriendo los brazos y yendo a su lado-. ¡He preparado una cita romántica en este lugar tan especial para nosotros!  
_ Aquí fue donde me encontré con mi verdadero ser, donde tuve la visión… de aquello en lo que me he convertido.  
_ También fue donde dijiste que querías tomar mi mano, ¿te acuerdas? Fue tan romántico… Ven, vamos a sentarnos.  
Rey no dejaba de contemplar los restos de la poderosa arma, con sus ojos oscuros más ensombrecidos, si cabe. Ben, por su parte, le daba la espalda y se centraba en aquella pequeña cita que había preparado.  
_ ¡Te he hecho unas galletas caseras! Es la receta de mi madre -dijo, empujando la bandeja hacia ella hasta que probase una.  
_ Los días de esa escoria rebelde están contados, aunque espero que sus galletas no.  
La cita avanzó con tranquilidad. Ben incluso se atrevió a tomar su mano mientras tenían conversaciones banales en aquella apacible tarde, tan distinta a su anterior encuentro en ese mismo lugar. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad era algo que la galaxia jamás le daría a una Palpatine, y mucho menos a un Skywalker.  
Rey las sintió antes de que fueran visibles. Se puso en pie y avanzó hacia el final de la plataforma, desenvainando su sable doble, rojo como la sangre. Antes de conocer siquiera el peligro, Ben sacó su propia arma, un sable azul con dos guardamanos que había fabricado de camino a Exegol, dispuesto a luchar una nueva batalla junto a ella.  
Tres alas-x rompieron las nubes y se precipitaron sobre ellos. Con apenas un movimiento de muñeca, Rey desvió sus disparos. Guardó el sable. No lo necesitaba para aquella batalla.  
Alzó ambas manos, y sintió el poder electrizante, ilimitado, formarse entre sus dedos. Su rostro se contrajo con furia cuando desató su poder, cuando los rayos invadieron el cielo.  
Había desatado la tormenta, y nadie podía salir vivo de ella. Las alas-x se perdieron en la niebla, y de ellas no se vio más que cenizas.  
La emperatriz detuvo su poder, bajó los brazos, tomando una bocanada de aire. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los brazos de Ben la rodeaban por la cintura, y su barbilla estaba apoyada en el hombro de ella.  
_ Corazón, ya sé lo poderosa que eres. No tienes que hacer estas cosas para impresionarme -terminó la frase con un beso en su mejilla, a lo que siguió un suspiro de la sith.


	3. El del Rebelde Sarcástico

_ Encerrad a esa escoria rebelde. Atadle de pies y manos. Mantenedlo aislado y no os dejéis engañar. Usa las palabras mejor de lo que aparenta.

Con esas órdenes, la guardia imperial se separó de Rey y se dirigió hacia la celda que se les había indicado. Lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo seguidos.

Las palabras de la emperatriz habían despertado la curiosidad de Ben. “Escoria rebelde” era el término que utilizaba últimamente para referirse a gran parte de su familia y los amigos de esta. ¿Tendrían visita? ¡Y nadie se lo había dicho!

Los siguió hasta llegar a las celdas: todas estaban vacías salvo una: la más segura de todas. Allí había un joven tumbado en una camilla metálica y completamente inmovilizado. Una cierta calidez despertó en el pecho de Ben, porque le recordó a uno de sus primeros encuentros con Rey.

Pidiendo a la guardia que le dejara unos momentos de intimidad con el prisionero, se acercó a él. Lo miró durante unos segundos antes de reconocer a aquel piloto de la Resistencia al que había conocido en Jakku, aquel que parecía ser tan buen amigo de Rey. Ese tiempo fue suficiente como para que el muchacho recuperara la consciencia.

_ No… ¿Quién me ha atrapado ahora? -murmuró. Cuando su vista se enfocó, permaneció varios segundos mirando a Ben-. ¿Tú quién eres? Espera, voy a intentar adivinarlo. Me suena tu cara, y esos ojos… -su mandíbula cayó cuando lo comprendió-. ¿Kylo Ren? Cuánto tiempo.

_ Ese ya no es mi nombre. Ahora soy Ben Solo.

_ ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo es eso?

_ Mi amor por Rey me ha redimido, y he vuelto al lado luminoso, junto a ella.

_ Por supuesto. Porque Rey ahora mismo es la luz personificada, un rayo de sol condensado, un...

Ben se llevó las manos al pecho y suspiró, bajo una mirada patidifusa de Poe.

_ Lo es para mí. Ella es la luz de mi vida.

_ Ya veo… -dijo Poe, mientras se preguntaba si le habían golpeado en la cabeza durante su captura-. ¿Y tienes alguna idea de por qué tu amada Rey me ha encerrado aquí?

_ La verdad es que no lo sé. Aunque eres su amigo, igual sólo quería verte. Eso estaría bien, porque últimamente la veo muy sola. Únicamente pasa tiempo conmigo, y a veces ni eso.

_ Puede ser. Aunque si vosotros dos estáis saliendo, puede que quiera que tú y yo nos conozcamos. Ya sabes, presentarte a sus amigos.

Ben se llevó una mano a los labios, con una expresión de sorpresa que parecía extrañamente genuina.

_ ¿Tú crees?

_ Claro, seguro que el verdadero motivo por el que me ha metido en esta jaula para que tengamos una ocasión de conocernos bien.

_ No puedo creerlo -su mirada se iluminó-. Quiere presentarme a sus amigos, este es un paso tan importante…

_ Kylo, o Ben, o como sea. Estoy empezando a preocuparme. Creo que vas más en serio de lo que pensaba.

_ ¡Claro que lo mío con Rey va en serio! -exclamó, estallando en felicidad-. Ahora me doy cuenta. Significa tanto para ella… Es un sol, cómo la amo.

_ ¡No es un sol! ¡Es una Estrella de la Muerte! ¡La emperatriz sith! ¡Es diabólica!

_ Eso dice ella -sonrió Ben-. Es realmente diabólica. Mira que no decirme que te iba a traer… Seguro que pretendía darme una sorpresa.

_ Hablando de sorpresas. ¿Sabes cómo podrías sorprenderla? Quitándome estos agarres y llevándome a su lado. Seguro que se alegra de verme y de lo bien que nos llevamos…

_ Pero tengo que demostrarle que yo no me he quedado atrás -dijo Ben para sí mismo. Poe sintió ganas de darse cabezazos contra el metal al ver que no lo escuchaba-. Que yo también confío en ella para dar un paso tan importante. Debería hacer lo mismo, tengo que llamar a un amigo e invitarle.

_ ¿Es que tú tienes amigos siquiera? -Poe no pudo contenerse-. ¡Está muy bien que quieras dar un paso más en vuestra relación, pero creo que deberíamos empezar por los amigos de ella, como yo! Así que desátame y… y se va -bajó la cabeza con un suspiro, después de ver a Ben salir por la puerta dando saltitos-. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero echo de menos al antiguo Kylo Ren.

Amigos, amigos… quizá había un pequeño fallo en su plan.

Ben se encontraba en sus aposentos, a solas, revisando sus contactos. Después de la batalla de Exegol la tarea de encontrar a un amigo vivo se había vuelto bastante complicada.

Sus manos se detuvieron cuando un holograma en concreto apareció. ¡Por supuesto! Cómo no había pensado en él. El único inconveniente era que no sabía qué había sido del joven, esperaba que estuviera bien. Se decidió a llamarle, y sonrió cuando la proyección azul de su figura apareció.

_ ¿Qué quieres, Kylo Ren?

_ ¡Hux, amigo! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¡Qué vivo estás!

_ No soy tu amigo. Te odio.

_ Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Creo que deberíamos quedar y ponernos al día. ¿Cuales son tus hobbies?

_ No quiero verte. Te odio tanto que renuncié a mis ideales y me alié con la Resistencia sólo para que tú fueras derrotado.

_ ¡Entonces te has redimido! ¡Eso es maravilloso, porque yo también!

_ No me he redimido, únicamente me impulsaba el deseo de verte aniquilado y hundido en la miseria.

_ ¡Para nada! Ahora mismo estoy saliendo con una mujer maravillosa, soy más feliz que nunca.

Hux se llevó una mano a la frente.

_ No me digas que… ese estúpido enamoramiento tuyo con la chatarrera…

Ben asintió varias veces, con una sonrisa radiante. Por supuesto que Hux sabía lo que había sentido por Rey durante todo aquel tiempo: al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien le había consolado dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras lloraba porque Rey no quiso tomar su mano.

Tras unos segundos apretando el tabique de su nariz, Hux respiró hondo y levantó la cabeza.

_ ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Ya no estoy a tus órdenes ni luchando contra ti. Me da igual lo que hagas.

_ Pero Hux, es mi novia, me gustaría presentarle a mis amigos…

_ No soy… -volvió a tomar aire, y buscó una nueva estratagema-. ¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso ahora? ¿Seguro que estáis en… esa fase?

_ ¡Sí! ¡Ella ha querido presentarme a ese piloto que también es amigo tuyo!

Hux cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez, y volvió a hablar.

_ ¿Sólo a él? Pensaba que ella tenía más amigos.

_ Sí, pero últimamente está tan ocupada, no tiene ocasión de verlos…

Los ojos de Hux se abrieron con sorpresa, encontrando de pronto una vía de escape.

_ Quizá volver a verlos a todos la haga muy feliz. Si la quieres tanto, ¿por qué no le haces ese regalo, en vez de conocerme a mí? Estoy seguro de que le haría mucha ilusión.

_ Una fiesta sorpresa con todos sus amigos… ¡Hux, esa es una idea maravillosa!

_ Me alegro de haber podido ayudarte -dijo entre dientes.

_ Sabía que podía contar contigo. Eres el mejor amigo que podía tener. ¡Estoy deseando verte en la fiesta!


	4. El de la Fiesta Sorpresa

Le despertó una serie de golpes fuertes y rápidos en la puerta, con una energía y un entusiasmo que sólo podían venir de Kylo. Tendría que enseñarle la lección a aquel mocoso en algún momento: ¿interrumpir así a la Emperatriz? ¿Sin avisar antes, ni recibir permiso para hablarle? ¿Y sin llevar su bata dorada? Si no fuese por su pasado como líder de los caballeros de Ren, ya le habría…

_ Adelante -gruñó. La puerta se abrió con fuerza, golpeó la pared, rebotó y se cerró de nuevo en las narices de Kylo. La abrió de nuevo, esta vez despacio, frotándose la nariz. ¿Se había peinado?

_ ¡Rey! Quiero decir… ¡Emperatriz! -le guiñó un ojo- ¡Ven conmigo, corre!

_ ¿Qué quieres? Tráemelo aquí.

_ No puedo traerlo, Rey. Es una sorpresa y es muy grande. Tienes que venir a verlo.

La Emperatriz de los Sith suspiró con fuerza, haciendo temblar las paredes. Flotó sobre la cama, se incorporó y se puso en pie.

_ Más vale que merezca la pena, Ren .

_ Claro que sí, cielo. Te va a encantar.

Siguió al antiguo Caballero de Ren a través de los infinitos pasillos de la Nave Madre de la Nueva Flota de la Última Orden, Destinada a Terminarlo Todo, Ahora Adornada Con Globos Por Algún Motivo.

_ ¿A dónde me llevas? -preguntó la Emperatriz. Algún instinto, algo en la Fuerza, le hacía sentir que no todo iba bien.

_ Te tengo que enseñar una cosa que he encontrado en un sitio.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ No puedo decírtelo, tienes que verlo.

A lo lejos, como si el sonido se deslizase por las paredes del laberinto, se podía oír el murmullo de una conversación, distorsionado por los ecos, las distancias y las refracciones tras las esquinas. Rey aceleró el paso, manteniéndose en guardia.

Las botas de Kylo, pesadas, sonaban con fuerza sobre el suelo metálico, advirtiendo a quienes estuviesen hablando de que se acercaban. La conversación cesó, y, cincuenta metros más adelante, también el paseo: Kylo se detuvo, y ahora sólo había silencio.

_ Está tras esta puerta, cariño. ¿Estás preparada?

_ Échate a un lado.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, dos ráfagas láser volaron en su dirección, abriendo dos agujeros en la pared tras ella. Se agachó, saltó a un lado, y fue atacada de nuevo por varias andanadas rojas.

_ ¡Poe, para! -gritó uno de ellos. Hubo una pausa crucial que le dio tiempo para reaccionar. Rey Palpatine, Emperatriz de los Sith, alzó ambos brazos y miró a su alrededor.

Frente a ella estaban tres personas. Poe Dameron, piloto estrella de los rebeldes; Finn “FN-2187”, Stormtrooper renegado; y Armitage Hux, antiguo general de la Primera Orden.

Pero esto no era lo más importante sobre ellos en aquel momento. Lo principal era que estaban flotando en el aire, con las manos en el cuello en un esfuerzo por respirar, y totalmente a su merced.

_ Finn… Imbécil… -se esforzó por decir Poe- Dijiste… que me dejarías… Dispararle…

Finn negó con la cabeza, su cara hinchada por falta de aire.

_ No… dije… eso.

Uno de los dos mentía. ¿Cuál de ellos? Para verlo, habrá que retroceder ligeramente en el tiempo y seguir los murmullos que provenían de la sala de armas cuando Rey y Kylo todavía estaban caminando hacia allá.

Era un local de planta cuadrada, con una puerta frontal, que daba al pasillo, y una trasera, que daba al garaje. Toda ella estaba decorada con globos, bebidas gaseosas, y trozos de pizza espacial, que es como la pizza normal pero en el espacio.

Se abrió la puerta trasera, y entraron los dos rebeldes.

_ ¿Hux? -dijo Poe-. ¡Cómo me alegra verte con vida! Es un placer saber que no has muerto.

_ Efectivamente, -contestó el apelado,- en ningún momento me disparó nadie, aunque es natural que se pueda pensar lo contrario. Verás, conseguí escapar gracias a un mondadientes que tenía guardado en el bolsillo derecho de mi calcetín izquierdo, que…

_ ¡Silencio! -Dijo Finn, que estaba examinando la sala- Rey puede llegar en cualquier momento. Tenemos que estar preparados.

_ ¿Para darle una sorpresa? -contestó Hux, levantando una ceja. 

_ Para…

_ Para acabar con ella. -dijo Poe- Es muy poderosa. ¿Recuerdas cómo detuvo la batalla de Exelgor ella sola? Necesitamos el factor sorpresa si queremos destruirla.

Los otros dos se sobresaltaron.

_ ¿Destruirla? Kylo me dijo que era una fiesta.

_ ¡A mi también! Le he comprado un peluche de Ewok.

_ ¿Eso no es un poco racista?

_ Era lo único que quedaba en la gasolinera espacial.

Poe alzó la voz.

_ Chicos, vosotros no la habéis visto. Me tuvo encerrado aquí. No sé qué trama, ni qué ha hecho con Kylo Ren, ni si él está en el ajo, pero no podemos esperar a descubrirlo. Hay que atacar, y atacar rápido.

_ ¿Pero puedo intentar hablar con ella antes?

_ Silencio, Finn. Se acercan, ya oigo sus pasos.

Hux llenó su vaso de Buzz Cola y preparó su arma.

Así que esa era la situación en el momento en el que entró la emperatriz de los Sith a la habitación. La conversación, abortada prematuramente, no llegó a ninguna conclusión: Hux y Poe dispararon, Finn trató de detenerles, Rey se aprovechó de la pausa y les inmovilizó.

_ Vaya, vaya -decía la emperatriz- Pero si son dos desertores y la mano derecha de la General Organa. ¿Qué os trae a este sitio?

_ Fue… Kylo… Trampa... -contestó Poe, sus labios ahora azules-

_ Kylo, ¿eh? No sabía que la sorpresa iba a ser esta.

Al oír su nombre, entró. Vio a sus invitados, flotando como piñatas. ¿Era esto el tipo de cosas que hacían los rebeldes para saludarse? Qué extraño mundo, el de los amigos.

_ ¿Te alegras de verles, cielo?

_ Oh, por supuesto. Nada me hace tan feliz como ver a las piezas centrales de la rebelión en mi poder.

_ También son tus amigos.

_ ¿Amigos? ¿Estos patanes? ¡Já!

“¿Patanes?”, pensó Kylo, “Eso es lo que me llamaba Hux. Es cierto, no son amigos: son mejores amigos”

_ ¿Hice un buen trabajo entonces?

_ Un trabajo excelente. Ahora déjamelos a mí, y vuelve a tu habitación.

_ Claro, cielo. ¿Me pongo la bata?

_ Cállate. -le empujó fuera y cerró la puerta- ¿Y qué puedo hacer con vosotros? -aflojó el agarre un instante para que tomaran aire y se apoyó contra la puerta- Podría asfixiaros… Despedazaros… Podría haceros volver a la base rebelde hipnotizados y acabar con ella desde dentro. Podría…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, aplastándola contra la pared, y los tres invitados cayeron al cielo.

_ ¡Cariño! -dijo Ben- ¡Olvidé darte mi regalo! Espera, ¿por qué se van?

_ Huyen. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Escapan por tu culpa. Lo has fastidiado todo.

_ ¿Por mi culpa? ¡Pero si me he portado muy bien con ellos! Hux era mi mejor amigo…

_ Pues asómate y pégales una voz a ver si vuelven, imbécil. En fin, ya les cogeremos de nuevo. Al menos así enviarán el mensaje al resto de los rebeldes y les dirán que soy alguien a quien temer.

Rey salió de la sala de armas y volvió a la zona principal. Kylo Ren se asomó al garaje, les dijo que se quedasen, y no obtuvo respuesta. Entró de nuevo, cerró la puerta, y se comió un trozo de pizza espacial sentado en el suelo de la sala vacía.


	5. El de la Borrachera con Vodka Espacial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Alcohol Espacial, que es como el alcohol normal pero del espacio, y gente borracha.

-¿Qué significa esto? -el grito de la emperatriz Sith hizo temblar las paredes. Los stormtroopers se estremecieron, y aun así, ninguno habló-. ¿Nadie aquí tiene una explicación que dar?

Se dio la vuelta para que no la vieran, para apoyar una mano en su frente con agotamiento. Contempló las botellas de vodka espacial reunidas sobre la mesa. No les bastaba con ser unas tropas inútiles recuperadas de un imperio caído, incapaces de acertar un solo disparo, de cumplir cualquier misión que les encomendara. Ahora se dedicaban a saquear los planetas donde los enviaba, a tratar de conseguir su propio beneficio.

-¿Qué pensabais hacer con este alcohol? ¿Traficar con él? ¿Conseguir suficientes créditos para huir de mis dominios? -la mirada que les dirigió cortaba el aire como una daga-. ¿Acaso tengo desertores entre mis filas? ¿Traidores?

-Con todos mis respetos, emperatriz -uno de los stormtroopers se atrevió a hablar, bajo las miradas aterrorizadas de los demás-. Pero quizá no busquen enriquecerse con el alcohol, sino que la alienación que supone su trabajo, junto a la situación de la guerra, les lleve a buscar inhibirse de la realidad durante al menos durante un breve tiempo, como es el que duran los efectos del vodka espacial y otras drogas.

Rey levantó al stormtrooper en el aire y lo estampó contra la pared. Todos los demás bajaron la cabeza y no volvieron a pronunciar palabra.

-Pasaréis la noche en las celdas. Vuestro destino se decidirá mañana si no se revela al culpable. Yo requisaré y destruiré vuestra cosecha -apretó la mano, para que una de las botellas estallara frente a todos ellos. Con el vodka goteando por la mesa, tomó las demás, y desapareció.

******

Aquel había sido un día especialmente largo, y la inutilidad de sus tropas sólo había conseguido empeorarlo cuando parecía que había llegado su final. Por ello, Rey simplemente quiso llegar a sus aposentos, aunque llevara las botellas de vodka espacial con ella.

Las colocó sobre una mesa, y se sentó sobre su cama. Apretó su mano de nuevo, como una garra, levantando una de las bebidas en el aire. Pensó en destruirlas una a una, quizá aplastando el vidrio, quizá disparando sus rayos. Eso la relajaría.

Sin embargo, la botella recorrió volando la habitación, hasta llegar a su mano.

******

-¿Rey? ¿Estrellita mía? -dijo Ben, llamando a la puerta tras un largo rato. Al no recibir respuesta, la abrió-. Quería darte las buenas noches…

Antes siquiera de poder entrar, una figura negra se abalanzó sobre él. Ben logró mantener el equilibrio, dar un paso y cerrar la puerta en el tiempo que tardó en darse cuenta de que la forma que se había lanzado contra él era Rey, y que lo estaba abrazando.

-¡Ben! ¡Qué alegría verte!

Sin dejar de abrazarlo con fuerza, la joven separó ligeramente su rostro, para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Qué contenta estoy de que estés conmigo. Lo sabía -le golpeó con él índice en el pecho, varias veces-. Sabía que te pondrías de mi parte. Lo vi.

-Rey… cuánto hacía que no me decías cosas tan bonitas… -respondió tratando de controlar el rubor que se extendía hasta la punta de sus orejas. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Rey llevó la mano a su cabeza.

-Qué suave tienes el pelo…

Entonces la joven se separó de él, lo tomó de la mano y tiró para llevarlo al centro de la habitación, hasta la mesa.

-¿Has visto lo que nos han traído? Qué detalle.

-¿Es algún tipo de bebida tradicional del planeta?

-Igual sí. Oye, ¿por qué no la pruebas?

Ben tomó la botella que Rey empujaba torpemente a sus manos. La veía tan contenta y tan insistente que no tardó en dar el primer sorbo, seguido por una mueca por el fuerte sabor.

Momentos después, ambos estaban echados sobre la cama, con una botella vacía y otra a medias entre ellos.

-Lo que quiero decir… lo que quiero decir… es que los sables son armas, ¿no?

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

-Para matar, y pegarse, ¿no?

-Sí, lo que tú y yo hemos hecho tantas veces…

-Entonces, pues un azul o un verde pastel, para pelear, no pega. No pega -Ben guardó silencio unos segundos, antes de recordar el punto al que quería llegar-. Así que los sables del lado oscuro son mejores.

-Pero son todos rojos. ¡Imagínate ir todos iguales! No, eso no.

-¡No son iguales! Igual en color sí, pero, pero… mira este -Ben sacó el sable que siempre llevaba al cinto, y lo extendió por encima de sus cabezas.

-Pero ese es azul.

-Pero el que tenía antes era rojo.

-Ah, sí.

-Mira, le puse esto. Auch -apartó el dedo apenas tocó el láser para señalar los gavilanes-. Para protegerme las manos… Y tú tienes uno doble. No son todos iguales.

-Imagínate que no te hubieras protegido las manos. No tendrías mano, y yo no podría tomarla -dijo Rey, con un tono de voz que parecía acercarse a las lágrimas.

-Entonces, si no fuera un sable del lado oscuro, pues yo -Ben se vio interrumpido por un hipo. Cuando pasó, Rey se echó a reír.

-Me encanta esta bebida. Tengo que encontrar al stormtrooper que la coló y… hacerlo gran mariscal. Sí -extendió las manos-. Con armadura plateada.

Ben se incorporó para tomar la botella vacía y sorber las gotas que quedaban. Apreció su sabor durante unos segundos. Entonces la estampó contra la pared.

-¡Este vodka espacial sabe horrible! ¡Es para plebeyos! Rey, tú te mereces una bebida mucho más… más… sofisticada.

Rey le lanzó el comunicador, y Ben llamó a su servicio.

-Buenas noches. Soy la emperatriz -Ben le guiñó un ojo- y quiero el vino espacial más caro que tengamos.

-Pero, majestad…

-¡Ahora mismo! -dijo Ben, y colgó el comunicador estampándolo contra la pared, para que no volvieran a molestarles.

-Pero, aparte del azul y el verde, hay más colores, me parece -dijo Rey, apoyando la cabeza sobre las sábanas.

Momentos después, unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Ben suspiró, frustrado porque interrumpieran su momento, y la abrió con la fuerza de un portazo. Un stormtrooper apareció, tembloroso.

-Majestad, quería decirle que, por su orden, no contamos con reservas de alcohol en la nave…

Ben se puso de pie inmediatamente, se detuvo unos segundos para soportar el mareo, y caminó amenazadoramente hasta el soldado.

-¿Pretendes que la emperatriz beba lo mismo que los chatarreros… los… los esclavos…? -conforme iba hablando, más se apretaba su mano, y con ello la garganta del stormtrooper.

-No… no podríamos conseguir… hasta mañana… -trató de decir con el poco aire que le quedaba.

-¡Silencio! -Ben lo empujó hasta el pasillo, y cerró la puerta con un estruendo. Quizá la había roto.

Con la furia y la decepción aún en su sangre, se dirigió de vuelta a la cama. Pero la habitación empezó a dar vueltas y se encontró chocando contra una pared. Siendo aquello el colmo de su ira, desenvainó su sable y empezó a golpearla, hundiéndose en un mar de chispas y destellos.

-Que lío -dijo Rey cuando lo vio terminar. Se agachó junto a la pared destrozada, contemplando los restos-. Vaya, sí que usan materiales buenos en estas naves…

-¡Rey, no! -exclamó Ben al verla en el suelo, con dos trozos brillantes de pared en sus manos-. Tú no tienes que limpiar esto. Espera, llamo a los droides.

Cuando el droide unidad MSE llegó, Rey todavía estaba de rodillas en el suelo (había intentado levantarse y había salido mal). Cuando vio al pequeño robot acercarse a ella, se llevó una mano al rostro con emoción.

-Pero qué droide más mono. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu antena? Espera, déjame arreglarla -una vez hizo el trabajo, le dio unos golpecitos en la coraza-. ¿Ves? Como nuevo.

-Reeeeeeeeeeey -dijo Ben desde la cama, apurando los sorbos que quedaban de la segunda botella-. Deja al droide y hazme caso.

Como la emperatriz parecía no escucharle, Ben decidió ir él mismo a su lado. Lo cual salió mal, porque apenas se levantó, cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpe.

Aquello alertó a Rey, que corrió como pudo para ir a su lado. El pánico empezó a invadirla al ver que no se levantaba.

Se colocó sobre él, contemplando sus ojos cerrados. Temió que se hubiera golpeado la cabeza, o que el alcohol le hubiera hecho daño. Puso una mano sobre su frente, tratando de sanar con la fuerza cualquier mal que pudiera sufrir. Pero cuando escuchó un suave ronquido, comprendió que nada malo le ocurría, sólo había caído rendido.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios, apartó el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro. No podía intentar llevarlo a sus aposentos ahora, de modo que lo tomó en brazos y lo colocó sobre la cama, a su lado. Apartó la botella que quedaba sobre el colchón y los arropó a ambos bajo la misma manta negra. Con una última mirada al rostro dormido de Ben, apagó las luces.

******

-¡Buenos días, alteza!

Rey dejó escapar un potente quejido, tratando de enterrar la cabeza entre las sábanas. La efusividad de Ben era agotadora a todas horas, pero por la mañana era peor. Y si sentía que su cabeza estaba estallando como si fuera el blanco de la Estrella de la Muerte, era completamente insoportable.

Estaba tan hundida en su malestar que le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que el joven estaba en su cama. Cuando se percató, lo empujó con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo.

-Perdona, cariño. Supongo que estarás cansada, anoche nos quedamos despiertos hasta muy tarde. ¡Pero sé lo que necesitas!

Ben despareció por la puerta medio rota, y Rey empezó a masajearse las sienes. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, desde que había estado amenazando a unos stormtroopers rebeldes. No sabía qué estaba haciendo Ben ahí y sólo podía esperar que no hubiera hecho nada de lo que se arrepintiera.

Todavía se encontraba tratando de ordenar sus recuerdos cuando Ben volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-Te he traído un desayuno casero. Y bacta. Espero que esto te ayude, amor.

Rey simplemente volvió a enterrarse bajo las sábanas con un gruñido, mientras Ben se metía de nuevo en la cama con las dos bandejas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo ha sido escrito por dos abstemias, una de las cuales no ha probado el alcohol en su vida y la otra una vez, cuando comió chucrut pero resultó que era chucrut al vino y la escupió porque ew. Cualquier parecido con una borrachera real es pura coincidencia. Por otro lado, ha sido beteado por un alcoholico reformado que le ha dado el visto bueno. Esto no asegura que sea realista, ya que el alcoholico en cuestión es antirreylo y puede que intente sabotear el proyecto, pero qué se le va a hacer, habrá que confiar en la gente.


	6. El de la Playa, porque esto es un anime

Ahora que tenía algo más de experiencia como Emperatriz Sith, Rey comenzó a arrepentirse de haber decapitado a su abuelo sin haberle hecho más preguntas. Por supuesto, él le había hablado de la fuerza más poderosa corriendo por su sangre, de toda la galaxia poniéndose a sus pies, del terror que azotaría a cada ser viviente con su mera presencia.

Pero, lamentablemente se había saltado otras tareas relacionadas con dirigir un imperio. Como la política en general, los tratados comerciales, los impuestos, etcétera. Ojalá ella hubiera heredado alguna de las habilidades políticas de su abuelo: criarse en un planeta desértico en el que si te descuidas te despiertas sin riñones no servía mucho para ese tema. Ben podría haber sido útil por una vez y haber heredado las habilidades diplomáticas de su madre y su abuela. Aunque si el joven hubiera salido a su abuela seguramente ahora no lo tendría a su lado, de modo que no sabía bien lo que prefería.

De una forma u otra, se encontraban de camino a Canto Brigt, planeta que había seguido vendiendo armas a la Resistencia incluso después de la victoria de Rey sobre la luz. Los más poderosos de ese planeta le habían prometido negociar. Su plan era crear unos nuevos impuestos a las rutas comerciales que comunicaran con la Resistencia, con intención de que derivara en un bloqueo a estas.

Si eso no funcionaba, volaría el planeta por los aires.

Eso era más o menos lo que le había explicado a Ben, por lo que no esperaba la imagen que encontró cuando subió a la nave. Iba vestido con una camisa hawaiana espacial, un bañador, sombrero de paja y gafas de sol.

-Princesa, qué contento estoy de que vayamos a tener estas vacaciones románticas. Creo que te lo mereces, últimamente te veía muy estresada. Pero oye -se bajó las gafas de sol y la miró de arriba abajo-. ¿No vas a tener calor con esa túnica negra en la playa?

-Así no me quemo con el sol.

-Tienes razón, cielo, siempre tan precavida.

Pronto llegaron al planeta, donde los millonarios con los que pensaba negociar le habían pagado una lujosa habitación de hotel. Mientras Ben no dejaba de contemplar el lujo del edificio, Rey se dirigió al mostrador de recepción, para preguntar por su reserva.

Entonces le informaron de que, en un inesperado giro de los acontecimientos, había habido una inconveniente equivocación a la hora de asignar su habitación. Una equivocación en lo referente al número de camas presentes, que resultaba ser menor que el número de personas que iban a dormir en ellas. Y por mucho que Rey amenazara y estrangulara a la recepcionista, si no quedaban habitaciones dobles, no quedaban habitaciones dobles.

Después de instalarse, pasó las siguientes horas acudiendo a los despachos de los señores importantes que la habían convocado, para empezar los negocios. No comenzó mal, salvo porque Ben se aburría mucho, y Rey terminó dejando que se fuera a la piscina que había en la terraza del hotel. No volvieron a encontrarse hasta que cayó la noche y Rey regresó a la habitación, donde Ben la esperaba ya metido en la única cama.

-¿Qué tal el día, reyito de sol?

-Bien. Sólo he tenido que estrangular a dos representantes -respondió mientras se quitaba la túnica negra.

-Pobrecita. No sé cómo aguantas tanto estrés, yo no podría.

-¿No tenías esta clase de reuniones en la Primera Orden?

-Sí, pero Snoke solía mandar a Hux a ocuparse. Oye, ¿iremos mañana a la playa?

-Tengo muchas negociaciones que hacer, Kylo. Dudo que nos veamos en todo el día.

-¿Entonces será por la noche? Qué romántico. Podemos ir al restaurante del hotel y después a pasear por la playa.

“Podría ir al restaurante, pedir lo más caro y después añadirlo a la cuenta del hotel para que estos magnates tengan que pagarlo. Oh, deliciosamente diabólico, Rey”, pensó la emperatriz.

-Sí, me parece un buen plan. Ahora duérmete respetando mi espacio y descansemos para lo que vamos a hacer mañana.

******

Rey se despertó con los brazos de Ben rodeando su tronco y sus piernas enredadas en las de ella. Con un suspiro, lo hizo apartarse con un empujón de la fuerza, lo cual fue suficiente para despertarlo.

-Buenos días, cariño. ¿Estás preparada para nuestro día especial?

-Claro que sí, tú dedícate a prepararlo, hasta que anochezca.

Rey había pronunciado esas palabras buscando una forma rápida de librarse de Ben, pero en realidad había cargado un fuerte peso a sus espaldas. Ahora el joven se veía obligado a conseguir que todo estuviera perfecto, a lograr que esas vacaciones fueran completamente románticas.

En primer lugar, reservó el restaurante entero. Luego, se encargó de que no hubiera nadie en la playa durante las horas que ellos pasarían allí. Todo aquello era fácil de conseguir si decía que iba de parte de Rey Palpatine. Cuando la hora se acercaba, regresó al restaurante, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera funcionando a la perfección.

-Quiero una cesta de fruta en nuestra mesa. Y el vino espacial más caro que tengáis. Todo es poco para mi estrellita… Y que todo esté bien ordenado. ¿Qué es esto? -se agachó para recoger lo que había visto en el suelo-. ¿Una carta en blanco? Bueno, la dejo donde estaba, seguro que es de alguien. ¿Dónde están esas galletas?

-Señor Solo, nos esforzamos todo lo que podemos. Pero, si no le molesta la pregunta, ¿piensa vestirse apropiadamente para nuestro establecimiento?

Así fue como Ben fue consciente de que iba en bermudas, y pasó el tiempo que le quedaba en la habitación, vistiéndose a corre prisas, lo más elegante que podía para su emperatriz. Terminó de peinarse, respiró hondo, y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Podía hacerlo, podía darle a Rey la velada más romántica de su vida. No en vano por sus venas corría la sangre de los hombres más seductores de la galaxia.

Cuando llegó al restaurante, Rey ya estaba esperándolo en la puerta, en su túnica de siempre. Los camareros los dirigieron a su mesa, y mientras les servían las langostas espaciales, Ben trató ejecutar todo aquello para lo que se había mentalizado.

-¿Eres un ángel?

-¿Disculpa?

-Eres tan hermosa. Desde el momento en que te vi, hará como un año, no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día.

-Claro que no, era tu mayor enemiga.

-Y ahora que vuelvo a estar contigo vivo una agonía, que cuanto más cerca estoy de ti más crece.

-Kylo, ¿has tragado agua salada? Esto es raro hasta para ti.

Entonces, él empezó a darle una clase de mirada que no le había visto nunca. La situación empezó a desesperar a Rey. A cualquier otra persona la habría pulverizado con un rayo, pero en el caso de Ben trató de cambiar de tema.

-Mira, ya están aquí las langostas. Tienen buena pinta, ¿no?

La velada continuó tranquilamente hasta acabar el segundo plato. Luego Ben se fijó en la cesta de fruta que había en medio de la mesa. Usó la fuerza para mover una pera hasta su mano, y entonces miró a Rey, levantando una ceja.

Ella se mostró extrañada al principio, pero luego comprendió, y le sonrió. Su propia mano se alzó, levantando a un camarero en el aire, agarrado del cuello por la fuerza. Ben le sonrió también.

Terminada la cena, bajaron a la playa vacía, a dar un paseo junto a las olas. Ben trató de ir acercándose a ella conforme caminaban.

-Rey -comenzó-, eres igual que la que se mantiene viva en mis… ay, ay.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me ha entrado arena en el zapato del esmoquin -empezó a saltar a la pata coja, tratando de quitársela, y resopló cuando se rindió-. Lo siento, no debería habernos traído aquí. Ni siquiera me gusta la arena. Es tosca, áspera e irritante, y se mete por todas partes…

-No te preocupes -dijo Rey, mirando las olas-. Estoy harta de la arena, pero apenas he conocido el mar. Es… agradable haber venido aquí, ahora que estamos a tiempo -hizo una pausa-. Las negociaciones han ido mal. Pronto este planeta no será más que polvo en la inmensidad del universo.

-¿Entonces te… gusta?

-Sí, Kylo. Ha sido un detalle.

El joven sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, y se acercó un poco más a Rey. Juntos, contemplaron el suave movimiento del mar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tenemos muy claro cómo se ha convertido en una referencia constante a las precuelas pero ha sucedido


	7. El de la cena con la suegra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo ha sido subido desde el wifi de la universidad y me está dando hasta vergüenza. Por otro lado, aparece el mejor personaje de todo el fic, que ha causado peleas frecuentes entre las autoras, aunque lamentablemente ha sido reducido a personaje secundario. La que no está escribiendo esta nota quiere dejar claro que odia a la que sí por ponerle. 
> 
> En cualquier caso, esperamos que quien esté leyendo esto lo encuentre y disfrute de su presencia.

_ ¿Entonces estás segura de que tienes el fin de semana que viene libre?

_ Hijo mío, soy un fantasma de Fuerza. Entiende que no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

_ Podrías estar charlando con los rebeldes, mamá

_ Podría, sí, pero, al fin y al cabo, si mantengo distraída a la emperatriz de los Sith durante un tiempo, creo que podrán apañárselas sin mí.

_ ¿Tú también estás con lo de la Emperatriz de los Sith?

_ Ben, cielo, tu novia es literalmente la emperatriz de los Sith, la personificación del lado oscuro de la fuerza, la heredera de Palpatine, cuya alma ha sido corrompida por el odio.

_ Claro, y papá de pequeño me robó la nariz de verdad. Ya soy mayor, mamá, no me creo estas cosas.

_ Ben, has cambiado mucho, y no sé si bromeas o no. Pero agradezco que me hayas llamado para ver a Rey. Me gustaría ver a mi antigua aprendiz de nuevo, y, si no está perdida para siempre, intentar traerla de nuevo al lado luminoso. Como, supongo, estás haciendo tú.

_ El otro día le subí el desayuno y pareció estar de mejor humor.

_ Espléndido trabajo, Ben. ¿Nos vemos el sábado entonces?

_ Nos vemos el sábado.

_ Acuérdate de traer una rebequita por si refresca. Y llámame más a menudo.

_ Sí, mamá, no seas pesada.

Ben colgó el teléfono espacial.

****

A pesar de ser emperatriz, la habitación de Rey era especialmente pequeña. Durante toda la noche, tanto la puerta como las ventanas permanecían cerradas a cal y canto, y, en consecuencia, el aire por la mañana era difícilmente respirable, y requería ventilación inmediata. Este era uno de los deberes de Ben: de manera diligente, cada mañana entraba, despertaba a la emperatriz y dejaba que corriese el aire.

Pero aquel día, antes de entrar a la habitación, se paró a pensar. Debería averiguar cómo dejar caer el plan delicadamente.

Respiró hondo, empujó las puertas conteniendo la respiración, y corrió hacia las ventanas, abriéndolas de par en par. El sol entró en la habitación.

_ Vaya, cielo, hace un día estupendo, podríamos dedicarlo yendo a comer con mi madre y tu archienemiga, la general rebelde Leia Organa.

"Lo has clavado, Benjamin Chewbacca Organa-Solo", pensó.

Una corriente de viento surgió de la propia habitación, cerrando las ventanas. Las luces estallaron, dejándoles a oscuras. Un murmullo, como el del agua en las profundidades del abismo, encerró la habitación.

_ ¿Podríamos dedicarlo CÓMO? -Rugió la Emperatriz, su voz sonando como mil, desdoblándose en ecos que volvían a fusionarse.

_ Comiendo con mi madre -contestó Ben- Hace mucho que no la vemos. No desde que vivimos juntos.

_ No vivimos juntos, Ren, tú vives conmigo y con las tropas. En cuanto a Organa la Sabandija...

_ Oye, no digas esas cosas de mi madre. Entiendo que sois amigas y hay confis, pero me incomoda un poco. Y bueno, si hoy te viene mal podemos quedar otro día, pero se enfriarán las galletas.

_ ¿Las galletas?

_ Ha hecho galletas.

_ ¿Como las del picnic del otro día?

_ Sí.

_ Está bien, iremos a comer con Organa. Pero iremos con protección.

_ La que tú quieras, Reyito de Sol.

_ Callate. Fuera.

El cielo de Naboo se vio oscurecido por una flota de naves imperiales que descendían lentamente cubriendo el sol. Una de ellas, más grande que las demás, y de algún modo más oscura, tocó tierra.

Sus compuertas se abrieron, y un desfile de Stormtroopers brotó de ellas como agua de un jarrón perforado. Uno tras otro, se colocaban a ambos lados de la compuerta principal, formando un amplio pasillo que se extendía decenas de metros.

Una vez estuvieron así dispuestos, la compuerta principal dio paso a un aura de maldad terrible de la que brotaron Rey Palpatine, emperatriz de los Sith, y Ben Solo, emo reformado.

Era el primer desfile de este estilo que hacía la emperatriz desde que llegó al poder. Aquella maniobra, destinada a sorprender a sus enemigos, también sorprendió a varios de sus aliados que aún no la habían visto.

_ Mamma Mia -dijo Luigi el stormtrooper.

Al final del desfile estaba esperando el fantasma de la General Leia Organa, con una sonrisa en la cara y una canción en el corazón.

_ Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Rey -saludó a la emperatriz. Se inclinó para darle dos besos pero su espectral forma atravesó su cara- Nunca había visto un cráneo por dentro. ¿Y tú, Ben? Que guapo estás ahora que te duchas. Ahora se ve que tienes varios pelos individuales y no una única masa aceitosa

_ Gracias mamá -contestó- Es gracias a un novedoso invento llamado Shan-poo.

_ General Organa, -dijo Rey- Estoy dispuesta a renunciar temporalmente a las hostilidades si hay galletas en la comida.

_ Habrá galletas, cielo, no te preocupes. Seguidme por aquí, vamos a mi casa.

_ Pero mamá, tú no has vivido nunca en Naboo, y ahora ni siquiera vives en general, ¿como tienes una casa?

_ Una de las cosas bonitas de ser un fantasma de fuerza, hijo mío, es que okupar es mucho más fácil.

Atravesó la puerta del palacio y reventó la cerradura desde dentro.

_ Que guay, mamá. Ojalá hubiese muerto en algún momento del pasado y mi cadáver se hubiese desvanecido también.

_ Habría sido una decisión controvertida, hijo.

Llegaron a una pequeña cocina en el interior del palacio, decorada de pies a cabeza con tapetes y alfombras.

_ No lo toqueis mucho, que lo acabo de limpiar todo. Sentaos a la mesa, venga.

Leia trató de sentarse, pero atravesó la silla, y optó por simplemente ponerse en cuclillas delante de su silla. Ben y Rey tomaron otros dos asientos.

La puerta del horno se abrió con la fuerza y de ahí salieron varios platos, prontamente atendidos: consomé espacial acompañado de volovanes espaciales en los platos esos transparentes que tienen las abuelas. Y, mientras tanto, la conversación fluyó.

Por ejemplo, Leia comentó en algún momento:

_ Rey, hija mía, cuánto has cambiado. Te veo más flaca desde la ultima vez, toma otro volován.

Por otro, Ben repetía con frecuencia:

_ Mamá, ¿estás segura de que no tienen tuppers en esta casa?

Y Rey interrumpía periódicamente su devoración de volovanes para decir:

_ La sangre de nuestros enemigos fluirá abundante pero no será tan sabrosa como este consomé.

Finalmente, una vez agotada la comida, comenzó la hermosa tradición de la sobremesa. Leia Organa cruzó ambas manos sobre la mesa y miró a sus dos invitados en silencio. Tras unos segundos, retomó la conversación.

_ Ben, cielo, ¿qué tal es vivir con Rey?

_ Es maravilloso. La adoro con toda mi alma, y me hace muy feliz estar con ella.

_ Hijo mío, eres igual que tu padre.

La general Organa rió fuerte. Era la risa de un fantasma, y, por muy alegre que fuese, sonaba lejana y perdida. Una vez recuperó la compostura, continuó.

_ ¿Tú sabías eso, Rey?

_ ¿El qué?

_ Que mi hijo te adora. ¿Te sientes cómoda con eso?

Rey se tomó un tiempo para contestar.

_ Me gusta tenerle cerca -dijo al fin.

_ Ah, te gusta tenerle cerca. Entiendo. ¿Y cómo te sentirías si se enfadase y se fuese?

_ Me daría igual -contestó, mirando hacia la mesa.

_ Díselo a los ojos si es cierto.

Rey intentó levantar la mirada hacia Ben, sin éxito.

_ No me daría igual -contestó al fin- No me gustaría.

_ Me alegra saber que aprecias a mi hijo, cielo. Al menos no te has perdido del todo. Ahora, Ben, ¿Qué opinas de la infinita maldad de Rey?

_ ¿Qué infinita maldad?

_ Es la heredera de mil generaciones de Sith.

_ Bueno, no pudo elegir su ascendencia, no es culpa suya que su abuelo fuese Palpatine, eso no la hace heredera.

_ No, pero quiero decir que literalmente tiene mil generaciones de Sith viviendo en ella desde que mató al antiguo emperador. Es el lado oscuro de la fuerza encarnado.

_ Ah -dijo Ben- Pero eso es un chiste. Una broma, una chanza. Cosas de Rey.

_ ¿Es un chiste, Rey?

Otro silencio.

_ No es un chiste. Realmente maté a Palpatine. Me dijo que eso pasaría si lo hacía y lo acepté.

Ben se sobresaltó, y sólo pudo contestar un pequeño "Oh". Cuando se repuso, añadió:

_ Bueno, pero eso tampoco importa. Sus acciones siguen siendo las de siempre, no hay maldad alguna.

_ Por lo que tengo entendido, le cortó el brazo a una camarera porque le respondió mal.

_ Bueno, pero estaba teniendo un mal día entonces, ¿verdad, Rey?

_ Y cuando trajo a Poe a la nave, realmente le había secuestrado como rehén.

_ ¿De verdad?

_ ¿Y te acuerdas de la fiesta sorpresa? No es que no les gustase, es que huyeron de ella. Aterrados. ¿No es cierto, Rey?

_ Sí, es cierto.

_ Dejad de tomarme el pelo. Mamá, no es gracioso. Rey, para tú también.

_ Ben, hijo mío, no estamos tomándote el pelo. Es todo absolutamente cierto. Examina tus sentimientos. Sabes que es verdad.

_ Necesito pensarlo. Necesito estar Solo un momento.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Rey hizo un amago de seguirle, pero fue detenida por Leia.

_ Rey, cariño, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar.

Rey Palpatine, Emperatriz y Heredera de los Sith, asintió. Se sentó de nuevo frente a la general Leia.

_ Cielo, ¿por qué estás haciéndote esto? ¿Por qué huyes al lado oscuro?

_ No estoy huyendo -contestó Rey. Su voz temblaba, y no sonaba convencida.

_ ¿Sabes? Mi hijo es un cielo también. Y es un poco lento. Pero ya has visto su reacción cuando entendió lo que estás haciendo. Ese es el daño que haces a la gente que te quiere, Rey. Es el daño que me hizo Ben cuando se unió a la Primera Orden. Es el daño que tú le haces a él.

Rey continuó en silencio.

_ Ahora mismo le das miedo, Rey. A mi también me das miedo. Poe y Finn estarían aterrados si no fuese porque siguen con el corazón roto, también por tu culpa. Ellos también te echan de menos, y a ellos también les destrozas. ¿No hay nada que quieras decir al respecto?

No había nada que quisiese decir al respecto.

_ Entonces, escúchame. Ya has visto lo que ha pasado con Ben. No ha sido una buena forma de enterarse, estamos de acuerdo en eso. Pero necesitaba enseñártelo. Quería que vieses lo que pensaría de ti si te viese tal y como eres ahora. ¿Te ha gustado la experiencia?

Negó con la cabeza.

_ Entonces, te propongo un trato. No tiene por qué recordar nada de esto, me encargaré de ello. Pero tendrás que decírselo tú misma, a tu manera. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

_ Vale.

_ Y, bueno, no voy a comprobar si lo haces. Confío en ti. Y, de todas maneras, ya has visto lo que pasará si se entera de otra forma. Queda en tus manos, Rey.

Leia se levantó y fue a buscar a Ben. Apoyó su frente contra la suya, y susurró:

_ No recordarás nada de lo que hablamos después de la comida.

Después abrió la puerta. Ben se iluminó al ver a Rey.

_ ¡Rey! No he encontrado el baño, pero tampoco me hacía tanta falta. ¿Qué tal habéis estado?

Rey se levantó de la mesa.

_ Kylo, vámonos. General Organa, volveremos a vernos.

_ Adiós, cielos míos. Tened un buen viaje de vuelta. Rey, recuerda lo que hablamos. Ben, toma un tupper con sobras para la cena.

Aquella noche sólo Ben cenó. Y sólo Ben durmió. Rey, Emperatriz, dedicó la noche a mirar al techo, luchando con las dudas.

Cuando salió el sol, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó al fin en un profundo sueño.


	8. El de los porgs

Rey despertó decidida. Ahora era Rey Palpatine, Emperatriz de los Sith, y no debía dejarse arrastrar por el arrugado fantasma de una vieja. Necesitaba un ataque rápido, preciso, fundamental, que mostrase a los rebeldes que no quedaba nada de la Rey que conocían. Ahora era el más terrible enemigo que habían tenido nunca.

Debía mostrarles lo que era capaz de hacer. Que aquella guerra sería dura, y que si ella no le ponía fin de inmediato era porque le divertía verles sufrir, sus planetas cayendo uno tras otro.

Algo rodó por el suelo, arrancándola de su monólogo interno. Se detuvo en su paseo y se agachó a mirar.

Era antiguo, era místico, era terrible. El sable de Luke Skywalker, enemigo del imperio. Aquella rata que se negó a entrenarla. En un súbito arrebato de furia, lo arrojó contra la pared, donde estalló en mil pedazos.

Una luz se encendió en su cabeza. Ahch-To, lugar de retiro del que había sido el último jedi, que murió dando esperanza a la rebelión. ¿Había acaso algún objetivo más idóneo? En un solo disparo podría destruir para siempre el legado de los jedi y la luz de la revolución.

Se asomó a la sala de mandos.

— Rumbo a las Zonas Desconocidas —gruñó. Los pilotos habían aprendido a no contestarle: simplemente bajaron la cabeza y se pusieron en marcha.

******

— ¡Rey, cielo! —dijo Ben. Su voz sonaba amortiguada desde el otro lado de la puerta— ¿Puedo pasar?

Rey alzó un brazo y la puerta se abrió, movida por una mano invisible. Al otro lado estaba Kylo Ren.

Aquel hombre había sido uno de los miembros más poderosos de la Primera Orden: líder de los caballeros de Ren, verdugo del general Snoke, azote de la República y los Rebeldes. ¿Y ahora? Ahora se hacía llamar Ben Solo, renunciando a su glorioso pasado.

Pero podía hacerle recordar. Él había intentado hacer que despertase varias veces, tratando de llevarla al lado oscuro. Al final, irónicamente, no necesitó su ayuda, y ahora era él quien estaba ciego.

— Adelante —dijo la emperatriz, todavía recostada en su cama.

— He notado que nos movemos. ¿A dónde vamos esta vez?

— Ahch-To

— Obi-Wan. ¿Te has resfriado?

— La isla Ach-To, imbécil. El antiguo refugio del Skywalker.

La cara del Solo se iluminó.

— ¿Nos vamos otra vez de picnic?

— No nos vamos de picnic. Vamos a empezar la guerra.

Ben debería haber reaccionado de alguna otra forma, pensó Rey. Aquel lugar era donde él había iniciado su descenso al lado oscuro, donde inició una revolución, donde se refugió su tío tras su enfrentamiento. En aquel momento, el joven había sido puro potencial. Potencial que, de alguna forma, se había desvanecido. Si tan solo ella no hubiese sido tan persistente en el mar de Endor...

Pero, si ella había podido cambiar, también podría él. Con su ayuda. Y reinarían juntos por toda la eternidad.

Una voz distorsionada la despertó.

— Emperatriz Palpatine, ya hemos llegado.

Se levantó de golpe, caminando lentamente hasta la sala de mandos.

— Carguen el cañón.

— ¡Sí, señora!

La estrella de Ahch-To se intensificó en su brillo, liberando después pequeños filamentos luminosos que se deslizaban lentamente hacia la nave, concentrándose en un solo punto. El primero de los soles estaba siendo drenado para dar potencia al cañón.

— Buenos días, Princesa. He soñado contigo toda la noche.

— Buenos días, Kylo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Lo que te dije. Destruir el antiguo refugio de Luke Skywalker.

— ¿Destruirlo?

— Por supuesto. Es un lugar simbólico para los rebeldes, y no debemos permitir que siga existiendo.

Ben sonrió. "Claro," pensó, "Es una forma de dar un entierro simbólico a Luke, quemando sus pertenencias". Pero un pensamiento le detuvo.

— Pero, ¿y los Porgs? 

— ¿Qué pasa con los Porgs?

— ¿Los vas a quemar también?

La emperatriz sonrió con una mueca afilada.

— Bueno, si no se apartan, no me queda más remedio.

— Oh. Entiendo.

— Ahora aparta. Tengo más cosas que hacer.

****

Desde la ventana frontal, Rey veía los últimos fragmentos flotando en el espacio. El legado de Luke había sido destruido por completo. Y esas asquerosas criaturas voladoras también.

Un aleteo tras ella.

¿Cómo había llegado un porg hasta allí? No podía haber volado más allá de la atmósfera, ¿no?

Un rayo salió de su brazo, desintegrando a la criatura por completo.

Salió de la sala de mandos.

****

Había algo que le molestaba. Allí donde fuese oía unos sonidos que antes no estaban: pelo frotado contra metal, pasos pequeños y rápidos, algo parecido a un maullido... Y, sin embargo, no veía nada.

Era aún temprano, y se había sentado en la mesa bebiendo una infusión matutina, cuando algo cayó en el líquido, disolviéndose al instante.

Miró hacia arriba. Otro porg, agarrado al techo.

Lo sujetó con la fuerza, sacudiéndolo por los aires y arrojándolo fuera de la habitación. ¿Dos porgs? ¿Cuántos habría en la nave? ¿Y cómo habrían llegado?

Kylo Ren.

Entró en su habitación.

— Voy a buscar a todos los porgs. Y vas a ayudarme. Los quiero todos juntos en la entrada.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos una granja de porgs?

— Algo así, sí. —contestó Rey. ¿Realmente pensaba que iba a tolerar esos porgs en su nave? ¿Que, encima, iba a cuidarlos? Sería gracioso ver su sorpresa. Sentir su odio hacia ella. Acercarle más al lado oscuro.

— Los he cogido especialmente para ti. ¿Te gustan?

— Les adoro. Nada me hace más feliz que tenerles conmigo. Ahora ayúdame a reunirlos.

******

Tres horas enteras de aventura, como una Gymkana. Rey y Kylo, colaborando para perseguir porgs y colocarlos en la entrada, como cuando se enfrentaron juntos a la guarda pretoriana. Aunque, quizás, algo más... ¿divertido? Saltos, caídas, tropezones. Ambos persiguiendo al mismo porg, que salió volando, haciendo que cayesen uno en los brazos de la otra. Un stormtrooper vio la escena y rio, y fue prontamente incinerado por un rayo proveniente de Rey. Pero la situación había sido graciosa. Ella rio, y Kylo también. Se soltaron y siguieron con la persecución.

Pronto la nave estuvo silenciosa. Ni un maullido, ni un aleteo, ni nada por el estilo. Todos los porgs estaban concentrados en una única sala. La de la entrada.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Rey?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Era culpa? No, no podía permitirse sentir culpa. Era ella, emperatriz de la Última Orden, heredera de los Sith. Pero Ben —Kylo— la miraba con una ilusión en los ojos... Respiró hondo y pulsó un botón.

Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron, comenzando una descompresión en la sala. Los Porgs, un centenar en total, fueron arrastrados al espacio. En un instante, flotaban en el vacío, muertos.

Y no sintió alegría. Sintió culpa. Miró a Ben —Kylo—, que la estaba mirando a su vez con horror. Y entonces sintió algo escapar de su garganta.

— Lo siento.

Ben no contestó. Siguió inmóvil, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rey se le acercó, tratando de abrazarle. ¿Podía hacer otra cosa?

Ben se soltó del abrazo, retirándose a su habitación.

Tras ella, un maullido.

****

— Ben, ¿puedo pasar?

Silencio al otro lado de la puerta.

— Ben... —tragó saliva. ¿Hacía cuanto que no decía eso?— Por favor, déjame entrar.

El cerrojo se deslizó hacia un lado, y Rey la empujó levemente con el pie.

— He encontrado esto.

Un porg voló hasta la habitación, y Ben sonrió. Se agachó para acariciar a la criatura, y permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— No lo sé. Me sentí culpable por hacerlo, así que tuve que demostrarme que mi conciencia no me iba a parar.

— ¿Te sentías mal por hacerlo, así que tuviste que hacerlo? No parece muy sano.

— Así funciono ahora.

— No estoy tan seguro. —dejó de acariciar al porg, y lo cogió en brazos— Mira lo que me has traído. Porque te sentías culpable. ¿Piensas destruirlo a él también?

La mirada de Rey se oscureció, como el cielo bajo una nube. Respiró hondo. Aquella era su prueba definitiva, sí. Había tenido un traspiés, dejando que su conciencia le hiciese traer al bicho con Kylo. Si lo destruía ahora, sería más fuerte que nunca. Alzó un brazo, por el que empezaron a correr chispas.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?

Ben no le miraba triste. No le miraba enfadado. Le miraba con decepción, no con odio. No podía traerle de vuelta al lado oscuro.

No sólo eso, sino que la mirada le quemaba. Lentamente, bajó el brazo.

— Lo siento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde el equipo directivo de "A dumbass story about a dumbass and his evil wife", lamentamos el genocidio que acaban ustedes de presenciar. Lamentamos también, aunque en menor medida, el súbito giro hacia el angst que ha tomado esta historia en los últimos dos capítulos. 
> 
> Pero confiamos en que lo disfruten.


End file.
